Dragon Quest
by Spacebabie
Summary: Goliath's dreams have been grating on his mind, causing him to lash out at his clan. Puck suggests that he take a little trip to learn more about the Dragon. Takes place a few months after The Storm


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

bySpacebabie

* * *

**Launch

* * *

**

_September 24, 2005_

How was this possible? The question carried through out the mind of Goliath. The over seven foot gargoyle was being held aloft by the strength of his large wings. He was not merely gliding on the air currents, but he was actually flying. He flapped his wings even faster and sped through the spaces between the buildings and out into the open sky. Flying, he was actually flying and this was not because of a magical talisman.

The Eye of Odin had given him another ability that he was enjoying again. He stared down at the streets below and the blue sky above, enjoying the feeling of the suns rays on his back. He was not only flying, but he was also flying during the daytime. He had to ask the question again. How was it possible?

"Goliath," the smooth baritone called out to him. He had heard the same voice several times before. It was a blend of voices that had a musical lilt to it. The voice of a creature he had grown to respect.

"I'm coming," Goliath called out to him and shifted his direction towards the long creature in the sky. Behind the slender being of light he could see the sun had begun to set.

"It is possible because of you," the Dragon replied. Even without the backdrop of the night his gold and white body was still illuminated. The serpentine body was kept aloft by a large pair of white, feathered wings. Its muscular arms and legs, ending in sharp claws, were the limbs of a lion. The being's head was shaped like a fox with a flowing horse like mane. Long streamer like whiskers flowed around, moved by an unseen wings. "You were the reason why you are seeing me again and allowed me to grant you this gift."

"You are the reason why I am flying?" Goliath asked. His eyes gazed at the orange ball sinking lower and lower in the sky. "You made it possible for me being out here in the open during the day?"

"I am allowing you to enjoy the gift," the Dragon replied. "I am giving you this gift because you have bonded with me."

"Is that the only reason why you keep on visiting me?" Goliath asked. Ever since that night the demons and Unseelie had attacked the world he had been visited by dreams of the Dragon. It did not happen every time he slept and each time the dream felt too real to be a dream.

"It is not the only reason." The Dragon shifted turned around and seemed to fly towards the setting sun.

"What is the reason?" Goliath flew after him.

"I cannot tell you now."

"Why not?"

"Because it is time for you to wake up." He pointed at the sun with an arm. The sun was about to vanish below the horizon.

* * *

Goliath's roar was answered by the battle cry from the two former statues flanking him. All three of the gargoyles had stretched at the same time. The fractured stone that covered them during the day was sent flying. Their eyes were illuminated with a phoserphus light. More roars greeted them from the lower part of the tower and one of the towers next to them.

Goliath didn't extend his wings or ran his talons through his hair to removed the stone flecks that might have stuck. He didn't wait for the light to leave his eyes before he grabbed his head and sat down.

Hudson was the first to notice. "Are you not feeling well, lad?" The tan elder had slipped off his own battlement and walked towards Goliath's. "Lad?"

"Is it a migraine?" Brooklyn asked. The second in command usually spoke a good evening to the others before he dashed down the stairs to greet his mate.

"Again," Goliath groaned. The pain had only lasted a second, and he wasn't sure there was any pain. The sharp feeling was followed by a brief bout of dizziness.

"Goliath?" Hudson's hand hovered over his leader's shoulders. He was unsure if he should touch him or not. "Are ye suffering from a headache?"

"Nae," the clan leader lowered his hands. His gaze had immediately found the location of his daughter and Broadway. They were still lingering about on the tower, in the middle of the conversation. "I want Brooklyn to inform Angela and Broadway to go to the dining hall."

"I'm sure Broadway will make his way there soon." Brooklyn said. "You know he is going to want to assist Owen with dinner, or at least cook us dessert."

"We will not need a new dessert." the lavender gargoyle rose to his full height. His wings folded across his shoulders. "We will eat what we have. There is no need for us to go doddering about the kitchen, the computer room, or the living room."

"Lad?" Hudson blinked at the fact Goliath had used the word "Doddering"

"Did he say doddering?" The youngest of the three of them asked.

"Aye, we need to eat and get on with our patrols. How are we going to help upkeep the notion that we are protectors if we stay about the castle?"

"Lad," Hudson grabbed Goliath by his wrist. "There is something wrong wi ye. When ye woke ye acted like yer head was in pain, and ye said again."

"Again," Brooklyn blinked. He put the image of Goliath holding his head and the word together in his mind. He had seen his leader hold his head briefly after waking before. "Did you have that dream again?"

"Aye, lad," Hudson nodded. It had taken Brooklyn's question for it to click into place. "Ye act a bit strange whenever ye have that dream, and ye have been having more of them lately."

"It's like the tenth one," Brooklyn added. "Maybe you should take it easy tonight, and talk with someone."

Goliath stared at his second. Hs stern expression was replaced with a smile. "Elisa."

"Elisa and maybe Desdemona." Hudson suggested. "She had been always trying t' learn about the Dragon in the past. Perhaps she knows of the way t' awnser the question in yer dreams."

"Very well," Goliath stared for the stairs. "I shall speak with Elisa and Desdemona." He paused and turned towards them. "Brooklyn I want you to make sure the others eat and prepare for patrols."

* * *

Ever since Elisa had first heard of the first dream she wanted to help Goliath. He refuted any of her attempts to sit down and talk about it. She had chalked it up to male stubbornness and his ego, and perhaps from what he had been through on the night of the demon and Unseelie attack.

"I don't know what to say," Goliath said. He was seated at the round table in the middle of Elisa's small living room area of her living quarters. He had his chin nestled in his hands.

"Say whatever is on your mind," Elisa told him. She had reached for the small pepper shaker and shook it over her large bowl of bouillabaisse

"You want me to discuss the dream I have been having," Goliath replied. He ignored the scent of the fish stew and the burning empty feeling in his stomach. His eyes were on his beautiful wife and and his rookery sister. Both females were only stirring their stews and not paying any attention to their steaming cups of tea.

"The dream of the dragon," Desdemona answered. Her amethyst colored eyes were full of concern. "My mate had mentioned briefly what had been plaguing you."

"I dream of him during the day, during stone sleep," Goliath stared. He thought it was good place to begin. "I first dreamed of him after the first night after battle with Thailog. He merely thanked me for helping to get rid of the evil. Then nothing until two weeks later. I dreamed of him a few more times during the summer, but at the start of this month the dreams have come more often."

"Is it always the same dream?" Desdemona asked Her red butterfly shaped wings folded across her shoulders. "Or does it just have the same elements?"

"The same elements. I am gliding about the city and the Dragon appears," He tore a chunk from his bread and dipped it into the bouillabaisse. "The recent ones are more the same. I am actually flying and it's during the day time." He wished it wasn't a dream. The feeling of his wings flapping and the sun on the skin made him want it to be real. "They seem so real. I could sense everything with all of my senses."

"How does it end?" Elisa asked She took a sip of her tea and wrinkled her nose, not that because it was too hot, but because it didn't have any sugar or lemon. "There might be a clue on how to figure out these dreams." She placed a couple of sugar cubes into her cup and added a slice of lemon.

Goliath had waited until he had swallowed the broth soaked bite of bread to answer. "The Dragon tells me that one of the reasons he keeps visiting me is to thank me for bonding with him and I asked him the other reason." He took another bite of his bread.

"And what is that?" Desdemona asked. She had finally lifted her spoon. If Goliath was ready to eat and drink his tea then there was no reason for she or Elisa to hold back. "Or did he not answer."

"Every time I asked he told me he couldn't answer." He reached for the sugar cube tongs. "Because I was about to wake up." He dropped a single cube into his tea cup. "Then I awake, and sometimes there is a sharp pain and wave of dizziness."

"Whoo," Elisa let out a breath of air. She set down her cup and closed her eyes. "That is a tough one. I don't know how to work around this dream."

"Do not trouble yourself, my love," Goliath told her. "You don't have to make everything will be all right for me."

"I want to make you feel better," the human said. "You're my husband and my mate. I love you and I don't want you in any pain."

"You make me feel good. In more ways than one." He did not want to say anything that would make his rookery sister uncomfortable.

"I should be able to use my detective skills to figure out why you are having these dreams."

"Except that is not the job of a detective," Desdemona interjected. "It is the job of a psychiatrist to figure out what dreams mean. Except we don't have a psychiatrist."

Goliath shook his head "I don't want to analize my dream." He took a small sip of his tea. "I want to know why the dragon keeps visiting me. I want the answer."

Both women were silent, deep in thought. Elisa took a mouthful of soup and Desdemona sipped her tea. Her eyes were the first to open.

"Kai and L'ung," the female gargoyle said after setting her cup down. "The meeting room of the Ishimura clan has dragons carved into the doors and it was L'ung's clan who carved the dragon statues."

"You think I should speak with them on the Network?" Goliath asked.

"They were the ones who knew the true shape and body of the Dragon," Elisa brought up.

"I shall speak with them tomorrow night," Goliath spooned up a large mouth full of stew. "Tonight I shall dine and with you and patrol."

* * *

_September 27, 2005_

Goliath had the dream yet again. Upon waking he chose not to let the others see him in any form of pain. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes and waited until both the pain and dizziness had faded. Like a few nights ago he had chosen to eat dinner with Elisa before sending his clan on patrol.

The Network did not provide any information. Both Kai and L'ung did not have any answers to his question and. They apologized for not being much help and wished him luck in finding out.

"Until then we can train and patrol," Goliath said to himself and he made his way down the maze like halls of the ancient stone castle towards the living room. Hudson was probably still in the there, sitting in his favorite chair. He would either be watching a movie or some of his favorite televisions shows, or probably reading a good book. Goliath intended to ask his old friend and teacher for a sparring lesson.

Hudson was not in the room. What greeted the lavender gargoyle when he entered was the sound of computerized explosions. His eyes widened at the sight of Brooklyn and Othello seated on the couch. Video game controls were in their talons and Halo 2 was on the screen. Their human soldiers were racing through the area, split screen style, in the pursuit of aliens.

They were not alone. Charlie, Macy and Alex were seated at one of the smaller tables near the stereo system. A board game was placed on top of the surface and the children were taking turns to spin the arrow and move their plastic pieces.

Goliath blinked. "Wasting their lives." He could not believe what he was seeing. "Did they not forget the war? Did they not understand how close we were to loosing the city and our lives?"

"Got em!" Othello shouted out.

"Enough," Goliath grunted. The laughter from both his rookery brother and second in command was enough for Goliath to be seeing white. He strode straight up to the television and unplugged it.

"Hey!" Brooklyn shouted as soon as the screen turned black.

"Brother explain yourself," Othello stood up.

Goliath did not turned around. "What are you two doing here?" He turned to face them. His eyes were glowing sits. "Explain ourselves."

"It's our night off," Brooklyn spoke in a tone that suggested Goliath should have already knew.

"Night off?" The lavender gargoyle's voice contained a trace of a growl. "Night off? You both have a night off and instead of using that time for something useful you stay in here to play video games like a couple of human teenagers."

"What is wrong with you?" Othello blinked. He could not remember a time when his rookery brother was like this.

"We and the rest of the world were attacked by the most evil of dark forces and you act like you have already forgotten it." He marched straight towards the children.

"Uh oh," Macy was the first to rise from her seat. She had used her wings to shield herself.

Goliath ignored her and grabbed Charlie by the arm. "His muscle tone is too weak for a hatchling his age."

"Let me go," Charlie protested. His eyes had turned white. His hand was raised with his claws pointed down, ready to strike. Goliath had released him before he had a chance to swipe.

"Where is his mother?" Goliath demanded. "She should be teaching him basic attack moves. He is old enough to learn the ways of a warrior."

"Leave him alone," Alex said. The nine year old ran in front of his friend and spread his arms.

"You need to step up your magic lessons," Goliath pointed at Alex before glaring at Macy. "And you should be spending time with Tai."

"If you are finished berating my teaching skills," Owen interrupted Goliath's tirade. The disguised fae had appeared behind the clan leader. If it was by magic or Owen's natraul cat like stealth, he did not know. "I believe you and I should speak out in the hall."

* * *

"What do you wish to speak with me about?" Goliath's brow ridges rose.

"It's about the dreams you have been having," Owen replied before pushing his glasses up further on his nose.

"What is wrong with me?" Goliath asked as soon as they had left living room. His wings were folded across his shoulders, back against the wall. His large hands had covered his face. "What am I doing to my clan?"

"Your ordering the denizens of the castle is bordering along the lines towards bullying." Owen nodded. "Your parental concern for Tai though is expected."

"Tai," Goliath lowered his hands at the thought of his other son. All that was left of Thailog was a young gargoyle hatchling who looked a lot like both Goliath and Thailog. Tai had their features, their structure and shape of wings and spiked brow ridges. Tai's skin was silver, not bluish-black or lavender, and his hair was light blue, not sable or white. Tai had all of Thailog's memories and because of what had happened he was wracked with guilt and spent his nights alone in one room. "I should be the one with him."

"Elisa is with him," Owen said. "Along with the twins. You had the right idea that Tai should spend some time with children close to his age, allow him to have the childhood he didn't get to enjoy when he was first created."

"Aye. The clones had a child like innocence when they were first made. I need to know what is wrong with me. Why am I having the same dream over and over and why does my questions keep going un answered."

"That is a difficult," Owen tapped his chin with a finger. "Perhaps the Dragon is hinting that only you can find the answer, and you must do it while you are awake."

"I believe that is what we have gathered so far. Elisa, Desdemona and I." Goliath thought back to the past nights when he spoke with his mate and rookery sister and when he tried to find answers on the Network. "I still haven't found the answer."

"I believe any psychologist would dictate that once you answer the question the dreams would stop."

"That would be the obvious reason."

"This could also not be simple science of the mind," Owen said before he started to spin around rapidly. "But magic could also be involved." Puck finished the sentence. He remained where Owen had stood and didn't try to levitate.

"Unfortunately I agree," Goliath nodded. He did not need any of Puck's Tomfoolery. Ever since the night after the fae had returned from Avalon he slipped into the role of Puck more often.. "Now lets try to figure out this conundrum."

"Oh yes," Puck rubbed his hands together. "The Puck does love a good puzzle. I believe the Dragon wants you to seek him out and speak with him."

"How would I be able to do that?"

"Visit places that are heavily influenced by the Dragon."

"I have already spoke with The Chinese and Japanese clans."

"There has got to be more than two." Puck tapped his chin in the same as Owen. "Trying to find out where they are will be a problem, unless..." He paused and turned to stare at Goliath.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you are willing to go on another trip via Avalon."

The gargoyle clenched his hands. "You know very well that Avalon sends us to where it thinks we are needed. There is no guaranteed it will send me to the places that _I need_ to see."

"Oh contrair. Magic can be willed by those of the third race. I know Oberon and Titania can find way to send you to the destinations that you seek."

"Are you certain?"

"I'm as positive as my lord is arrogant."

"I accept," Goliath wasn't sure if Puck was referring to Xanatos or Oberon, both can be quite arrogant. "I need to make arrangements. See if anyone else is willing to accompany me."

"Splendid," Puck clapped his hands. "We can leave tomorrow night."

* * *

_September 28, 2005_

"Puck," Goliath greeted the faerie in the Xanatos living room. "We are ready."

"Lets see who is up for this road trip." Puck said. Goliath was the last to enter the room. The first was Desdemona. It made sense to the fae since Desdemona had been wanting to learn more about the Dragon since the clan received their small statue after the first Network meeting. They were accompanied by Hudson and Jam. The sight of the female human made Puck do a double take. "Jam? how did Goliath sucker you into this?" He knew he shouldn't have used such a phrase. Goliath had glared at him as soon as he had said it.

"Nobody had to sucker me into anything," Jam told him while she adjusted the tote on her shoulder. Puck had recognized it at the one she used to carry her personally things instead of a purse. It was also the one she used to carry her Polaroid camera and her video camera. Her digital camera was secure in it's own case, clipped to her belt. She was also carrying a back pack. "Frank insisted I deserve a vacation from the castle and after giving birth to Rocky I needed a little me time. He also brought up the fact that I could make my own documentary and photo record of the trip."

"I see," Puck nodded. "and what about Hudson?"

"I need t' be doing more than sitting about and watching television." The elderly gargoyle explained. He carried with him a large duffel bag. "I would like t' see the world and it might be good fer my health."

"Angela, Mercutio and Cecilia did not wish to go on another journey to reach Manhattan," Goliath explained. He carried with him a dufflebag like Hudson, but only smaller.

"Electronic devices do work on Avalon?" Jam asked.

"They do." Puck was straying at the bags the gargoyles were carrying. In addition to her quiver and bow, Desdemona had a tote, similar to Jam's. "May I ask whats with the bags?"

"Jam needs t' carry her equipment and her personal things." Hudson explained. "She also has a few extra outfits." He raised his arm. "I'm carrying a few books t' read and journal t' record the journey. We also have food. I'm carrying the proteins: peanut butter and beef jerky. Jam has the chips and Hostess cakes. Desdemona has the canned vegtables and a can opener and Goliath is carrying the beverages."

"I can always summon something when you all get a bit tired of provisions," Puck smiled. "Now the main concern is getting there." He turned to the mirror. "Mirror on the wall take us to Princess Katherine's grand hall." His eyes lit up with a golden light while the mirror's surface rippled like water.

"That is it?" Goliath asked. "Usually when you perform a spell it takes longer."

"That was because I was teaching Alex. Simple and small spells need only a few words. It takes more words for ones who is not pure fae," Puck pointed out. "Now after you."

* * *

_Avalon_

Goliath waited until everyone except for Puck had stepped through the mirror gate and onto stone floor, naked from any form of a carpet.

"Oh my," the soft voice was spoken by a human woman in her early sixties. Hair that was once a rich brown color had changed to grey over the years. Wrinkles lined her mouth and the corners of her diamond shaped eyes. "I wasnae expecting any visitors, much less ye, Goliath."

"Princess Katherine," Goliath bowed before her, one wing folded in front of his chest.

"Goliath," Katharine abandoned the basket that had contained spools of thread and yarn. "I should have accepted this form of respect from ye o'er a thousand years ago." She grabbed onto his hand.

"Princess," Hudson bowed before her in the same way as Goliath had. "Been way too long since I have seen ye."

"Oh elder!" She released her hold on Goliath and grabbed the elderly gargoyle's hand instead. "I have shamed ye and yer kind. Please forgive the way I have treated yer kind and forgive the way I attacked ye the night the Archmage vanished."

"Ye were only a wee lass," Hudson allowed her to embrace her. "and I should have protected yer father better."

"No more apologies," Goliath shook his head. "No more regrets. We cannot change the past." He noticed the other gargoyles in the room. Two were male, one pale and average built with a long and narrow beak, the other was dark red with noticable spikes on the sides of his face. He only could remember the name of the grayish-green female with the large dinosaur head frill and two horns. "Hello, Ophelia?"

"Aye," the green female said. She had picked up the sewing basket the princess had abandoned.

"Hi, I am Jam," the young human had greeted the beaked gargoyle who was sweeping the floor.

"Beowulf," the youth with the long and narrow beak greeted. He was lemon yellow in color. Along with his silvery blue hair he was the palest gargoyle Goliath had seen. He had wings similar to Rayne's, long and narrow like a dragonfly's. The short pair of horns on his head were only slightly longer than the two facial spurs on his jawline.

The rust red male seated near the fireplace hadn't gotten over his shock. His chestnut brown hair was tied back, most likely to keep it from being entangled on his horns that resembled an insects pinchers or the thin pointed horns on the sides of his face. He held a feathered quill in one hand and a long scroll across his lap.

"I am sorry if we frightened you," Desdemona greeted the youth. "I am one of Goliath's rookery sisters. My name is Desdemona."

"I am Saul," the red male set down his scroll and his feather, far away from the fire to have it dry fast without risk of them catching on fire.

"This is lovely," Puck floated high above their heads. "Why don't you guys relax and I'll seek counsel with Oberon, let him know that we are here, and why."

Goliath sighed as soon as Puck had disappeared. "Let me apologize for his behavior. He did make it possible for how we got here, but his manners can be questionable."

"You do not have to apologize for him," Katharine assured him. "Let us speak further in the kitchen, where we will have refreshments."

* * *

The throne room of Oberon's palace was not empty when Puck apparated, nor was it teeming with the members of the third race. Apollo was strumming his lyre, providing music for four of the sprites singing. All five of them paused when Puck appeared in front of the two thrones.

"Ah Robin Goodfellow," Oberon was the first to speak. Having his prodilogical child visiting was not big of a shock. He held onto the goblet in his hand, still half full of the amber liquid Oakley had brewed him. "So nice for you to come by."

"Always a pleasure to visit," Puck bowed before him, not before he noticed the sour look Oakley had given him. In Puck's absence the dwarf like fae had sought to take over Puck's role as the faithful assistant to Oberon. "My lady." He bowed before Titania.

"Good to see you," Titania smiled at him. A crisp red apple was nestled in her hand. The fruit was selected from the basket of her servant, Mustard seed. The tall and spindly limbed, Cobweb was fanning her with a large plume while both of Titania's winged servants: Peaseblossom and Mote, were brushing her hair.

"And how well does our prisoner fair?" Puck floated towards the small brass cage hanging over their thrones, by a chain. His eyes found the tiny figure sitting inside with his back towards the trickster. "Whos a tiny aardvark man?" His tone was teasing. "Who is a tiny aardvark."

"Please do not tease the prisoner," Oberon had placed a hand across his face. "Even if he does deserve every form of mockery and ridicule, but this is just tacky."

"All right," Puck sighed and floated back down in front of his lord. "I'll stop, just for you."

"Is there a reason you are here?" Oakly asked. He fingered one of the two braids in his beard with his plump fingers. "Is there something you want?"

"I'm here for several reasons," Puck said while never loosing his smile. He was not going to let the brewing fae's jealous attitude phaze him. "I am here to announce that I have arrived and I've brought a few mortals with me."

"May I inquire who?" Oberon asked.

"Three gargoyles and a human," Puck replied. "Goliath, his rookery sister, their elder and a talented photographer who is mated to a weregoyle. Speaking of pictures." He reached into his tunic and pulled out a Polaroid. It was picture of his wife, Kitty. The most recent photograph, had her in her first stage of her pregnancy. "I brought you all a picture of my wife." He handed it to Titania.

"A lovely woman," Titania said. "You have always had excellent taste." Her eyes picked up the important detail. "And it looks like she is expecting again."

"I had to show you and tell you all the good news," Puck was so proud he levitated again. "I'm hoping it's a girl. If it is we'll name her Tania after my queen."

"I am quite honored."

"I also wanted to know if my latest triumph will be considered the youngest and would I return when the new baby is 18 or if Ron turned 18."

"Ha!" Oakley slapped his side. "I knew you were wanted something. You were trying to find a way to stay in the world longer."

"Not true," Puck held up his hands in protest. "I just have to make sure I have the right facts and details."

"You may continue visiting both worlds until this child in waiting has reached their 18th birthday." Oberon gave his command. "So don't think of making her great with child many times in the future."

"I understand my liege," Puck nodded. He accepted the photograph back from Titania. "I do have a real favor, one I request on behalf of the mortals I have brought with me."

"You may request it," Oberon said. His hand was held out in front of Oakley to keep him silent. "but don't make this request until after I have asked something of you."

"Yes?"

"It has been a while since you have amused me with your antics. I want you to do your impressions of the human's leaders." He took a long drink from his glass.

"I'd be happy to oblige," Puck had proceed the last word with a soft grin. His form had changed to a middle aged human man with short gray hair, beady little eyes, and a smirking grin.

* * *

"And this dream were ye are flying, ye have overnight," Princess Katharine asked. She had taken her place at the head of the long wooden table in the dining hall.

"Not every night," Goliath replied. "More like three times a week." He did not pay any attention towards the direction of the kitchen when two female gargoyles emerged.. "They have been affecting me quite roughly."

"How?" The princess paused when the turquoise female placed down large plates of sliced apples and pears. "Thank ye, Rosalynd."

"Aye," Hudson smiled up at the pale bluish purple female who set the plates containing the wedges of cheese down. "We are very appreciative."

"Small headaches and dizzy spells when I first awaken." Goliath explained. "and lingering effects that have impaired my better judgment. I have been lashing out at my clan. I keep ordering them to train and patrol, to become stronger."

"It might be because you have been chosen as the dragon's warrior," Ophelia spoke up. The only other sound she made was when her hand slapped down on Beowulf's talons when the pale gargoyle reached for a cheese. "You might be afraid that what had attacked would try again. and you want to be prepared for it."

"One of the enemies champions had been defeated," Desdemona explained. A smile appeared on her face when the females from the kitchen returned "I do understand what you might be describing as a fear of remission."

"Aye," Hudson nodded. "I have seen it mentioned on many shows." He was more focused on the young warriors than on what Goliath was saying. They were the clan's children and looking at them he could see the members of Wyvern who were slaughtered.

"These shows, are they not like the ones we are able to watch through the mirror?" Beowulf brought up. "The ones that some of Oberon's court enjoy watching?"

"Goliath needs to answer the question that is plaguing him," Ophelia said. "Then he and the others can answer the hundreds of questions that we have." She sat back to allow her bluish- purple sister to fill her drinking flute with the dark red liquid. "Thank you for the juice, Isoude."

"This is not a strong beverage?" Hudson whispered towards Ophelia. "It is not wise fer ye t' be drinking something like wine when ye are carrying an egg."

"Not wine," Ophelia whispered back. "It is the juice of grapes."

Her sweet sounding voice and lovely facial features brought to Hudson's mind a vision of a female from a generation after his. She had two horns much like Ophelia. She was the same shade of grayish green and had the same wings. Her strawberry blond hair had the first tint of gray after she had laid her egg that contained Ophelia and she and her mate had gone off in the clan that splintered from theirs. It was from her father that Ophelia had acquired her hair color as well as large head plate and two toes.

"It's freshly squeezed," Saul had explained. His facial horns flexed back whenever he spoke like the whiskers of a cat. "It never had a chance to ferment."

"Aye," Hudson understood the youth while trying to pinpoint who his parents were. He did remember a comely female who had the same narrow jaw and facial horns as Saul and her mate did have the same wings. The soft leather was stretched around a single strut. Each of Saul's wings were shaped like the curved edges of a battle ax.

"Rosalynd, Isoude," Katharine had finished her conversation with Goliath with the assurance that should help him out in the best way that she could. "Sit with us."

"Thank you, princess." Rosalynd said as she took her seat next to Jam. Rosalynd had the same stout physique as Hudson and wore her mouse brown hair in a braid. The sides of her head were flanked by the curled horns of a ram. Her tail ended in a curved hook. Over her tunic and loincloth she wore a leather apron, covered with several pockets.

"Lionel may want to speak with you," Isoude brought up. Her golden blond hair fell about her shoulders in semi-waves. The same color of blond was in the tufted end of her tail ,and the tufts of her elbow and knee spurs. The tips of her ears had smaller tufts as her wing arms. If it weren't for the tufts Hudson would have though shet resembled a female form of the god, Mercury with her wing shaped horns. "He's probably in the study with my mate, Solomon."

"Aye will probably see him after I visit the one by the name of Marigold." He refrained from telling them the real reason. "I want t' see if she is as skilled with weapons as Angela had described."

"I believe we all want to look around," Goliath had brought up once he swallowed some of his cheese. "I know Jam wants to take pictures?"

"Mostly pics of the clan for Cecilia, Mercutio and Angela," Jam explained. "And I would want to take some images of the island for my own scrap book."

"I would love to meet your leader," Desdemona said . Her eyes were on Ophelia. " I want to meet Gabriel."

"We can meet back here when Puck has everything ready for our quest," Hudson said.

* * *

Oberon's face had turned purple. Small tears leaked out of his eyes while he had both his hands on his stomach. His own deep laughter was heard above all in the throne room. Titania had leaned back in her chair to let out her melodious laughter. Her servants were rolling around on the floor. The glowing sprites were also rolling around and Apollo was doubled over like someone who had a stomach ache.

The only person who wasn't laughing was Oakley. The smaller fae had a death grip on the drinking horns he carried around. His face was a rosy shade of pink. Puck couldn't tell if it was because he was holding back on laughing or if it was because he knew he was going to loose his role as Oberon's favorite in 18 years.

"I aim to please," Puck had reverted back to his preferred form while his audience was recovering from laughter. "Does anyone want an encore?"

"No," Oberon gasped out and held up hand. His normal color was slowly retiring to his face. "One show at a time." He let out the last of his chuckles and worked on catching his breath. "Oh Avalon, when was the last time I had laughed like that?"

"It has been many years my lord," Titania said once she had calmed down. "I believe the Puck has satisfied your request."

"That he has," Oberon nodded. "and what does my once and future servant seek?" He ignored the muffled grunt from Oakley.

"It is the whole reason why we are here" Puck explained the reoccurring dreams that Goliath kept having and how they had increased. "It's not just the pain he has become quite a grouch. Doesn't want anyone to have a fun. He has even lashed out at your grandson, Titania."

"Go on," the queen of the third race nodded.

"So I suggested he visit places that are connected with the dragon if he wants to find an answer. We only know of two places. There are probably more and the Puck does not know of them."

"There are many things the Puck does not know." Oakley interjected.

Puck ignored him. "I believe the answer to Goliath's question would lie in one of the places."

"And you were hoping that Avalon would send you to these places?" Oberon asked.

"Exactly."

"I believe there may be a way to help Puck and the morals on their quest," Oberon pressed a finger against the bottom of his lip. "Am I correct my queen?"

"We will create something," Titania agreed. "Puck, why don't you enjoy your visit to your home for a bit and Oberon and I shall create something."

"Thank you by lord and lady," Puck bowed once more before he left. There were some people he wanted to visit.

* * *

Between the castle the Avalon clan had grown up at and Oberon's palace, Desdemona preferred the clan's castle. It was not too complicated in design and it reminded the blue-gray female of her former home and the small fortresses she had seen on a long mission from the past.

Oberon's castle was far more fancier more opulent in it's structure. It's towers were much more taller than the other castle and exuded much more pride. The thin and tall windows stared down at the other structure. Even it's gateway laughed at the small building with a haughty sense.

Desdemona felt it had fit as a central home to the pride and stubborn Oberon as she perched amongst it's battlements. The stone felt smoother under her talons.

"Desdemona?" Guinever paused in her long chattering descriptions of the clan's life. "Are you listening?"

"I am listening, dear," Desdemona responded even though she had stopped paying attention to Guinever's prattling minutes ago. "I may have been distracted by that statue." She pointed to the tall ivory figure in the middle of Oberon's courtyard.

"That is the statue of Melusine," the gray male, Tristam, explained. He was an muscular youth with skin a darker shade of gray than Cecilia. His deep purple hair was cut short. A knob of flesh, spike and small horn were above his eyes in neat rows. He chose to wear an armored breast plate and carried a small sword in his belt sheath.

"Melusine," Desdemona breathed the name and stared down at the statue again. The figure did seem thin but not as gaunt as the aquatic fae. The sad look Melusine had transfixed upon her clan was forever etched in stone.

"This was how Oberon honored her," Guinever explained. She gave one of her ash blond brains a gentle flick. "Now back to the story about how my Tristam bested one of Oberons in a guessing game."

It did not take long for Desdemona to form a negative opinion of Guinever. The well toned female was a beauty with her skin of aquamarine. Her wild bangs were kept out of her eyes by curved ridges that ran across the top of her forehead and formed rows from her temple. It was what fell out of her mouth that grated on Desdemona's patient demeanor. Every other word out of Guinever's mouth had refereed to herself, even when she was speaking of another member of the clan it was _her_ mate or _her_ rookery sister. Desdemona fell some comfort that Gabriel did not choose her as a mate.

Patient Gabriel who had joined with some of his rookery siblings to patrol Oberon's palace. Gabriel who so much resembled his father in face, wing, ear, and horn. He had his mother's tail and hair. His browridges and chin spurs were from the parents of Othello and his green coloring came his an older female who Desdemona had felt was her mother.

"Tell me, Gabriel," Desdemona spoke when Guinever had finished her latest story and paused for breath. "How did you become leader? In the present clans and clans of the old a leader was first a second in command, chosen by the previous leader."

"It's quite complicated," Gabriel stood from where he sat. He had hardly paid any attention to Guinever, not with Ophelia was with him. He had spent the past half hour stroking her heard and rubbing his knuckles against her large frill.

The other two gargoyles: Salathiel and Nerissa were busy with their craftwork. The forest green male was creating a new sheath for Hudson's blade and the coral colored female was refitting Desdemona's bow with a new string.

"Did your human parents choose you?"

"Not really," Gabriel smiled nodded towards Tristam. "I was one of many who was groomed to be a possible leader, along with Michael, Angela, Gawain and Teresa. Angela did not want to lead and Michael's heart was only half in it. In the end the clan chose me."

"Was the competition fierce?"

"Fierce?" Gabriel chuckled. "No, there was no competition at all."

"Excellent to hear," Desdemona nodded. "There had been instances in the past when the competion to be the second in command had been fierce with petty squabbles."

"Hopefully that won't happen when Gabriel chooses a second," Tristam responded.

"When?" Desdemona blinked. "You mean you haven't chosen a second?"

"Again its a bit complicated," Ophelia sighed. "It might be easier for Gabriel to explain."

"My first choice for second was Angela," Gabriel's sigh matched his mates. "The night I was about to announce to the clan about who I had chosen was the night the Archmage attacked. My second choice was going to be Gawain."

"I see," Desdemona nodded. The poor lad. He might feel it reflected back to his leader ship abilities about his clan. "Your afraid to choose a second now?"

"Everytime I'm about to inform my clan, my choice for a second leaves."

"I can assure you that I nor Guinever will ever lead Avalon," Tristam said. "Both Salathiel and I have had our thirst for adventure satisfied years ago and our mates wouldn't think of leaving Avalon, not when they are going to be great with egg."

"Leave me out of this," Salathiel spoke up. The forest green male was almost finished with the gift he was creating. He kept his blond hair out of his eyes by tying it back and held by a leather cord. His tiny spikes of flesh in the center of his forehead did little to keep it back. "I am no true warrior."

"We are all true warriors," Desdemona told him. Her purple eyes were staring at Salathiel's long elbow spurs and the wooden staff by his feet. "You are skilled in that staff are you not?"

"I am indeed proficient in wielding a staff," Salathiel nodded. His eyes had sought and narrowed at Tristam. "But is mostly for defense, against enemies and bullies"

"Don't bring up that." Tristam rolled his eyes. The arrow tip end of his tail flicked back and forth. "We were still hatchlings at the time."

"I have no desire to be second in command," Salathiel shook his head. "I may be considered a warrior, but my abilities to fight as a warrior pales to many of the others."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Ophelia told him. "We need someone with your talent and as we need one to be skilled in making and repairing weapons."

"Almost done," Nerissa said as she set the front end of the cord into Desdemona's bow. She was the smallest of the group but had a physique similar to Ophelia and Salathiel. Coral colored skin contrasted with her blue hair that had streaks of aqua and light blue. Three pointed ridges rose from the center of her head like a trident. Her wings were connected to her wrists and her shins. "There." She held up the bow. "Here is your bow, Desdemona."

"Thank you," the older female accepted the weapon. "I have been meaning to get the string replaced. You have done an excellent job."

"Thank you," Nerissa's cheeks had turned a rosy pink. "It is the least I could do."

"A weapon smith and a leather craftsmen are always welcome in any clan," Desdemona said. "And I can gather by Gabriel's leadership all your skills have flourished well." Her praise had reached them all.

* * *

"Hellfire!" Marigold shouted out through her beak. "Hellfire and root fungus!" She went to retrieve her spear, a fine weapon that had missed piercing a rabbit by a hair spreadth.

"Root fungus?" Hudson repeated the words. Through out his life he had never heard such a swear, even in Manhattan, where he apprehended fowl mouthed youths. He had heard some colorful epithets, but never something that resembled a plant disease.

"It's from when she was younger," Michael explained. The bronze youth stood a few feet away from where he had bested Beowulf. The pale gargoyle was sprawled on his back, still shocked that he had been bested. "She and her two closest sisters were once obsessed with flowers."

"That would explain it," Hudson turned from the two youths to the tall and strong female warrior, his grand daughter. "Are ye all right lass?"

"I'm fine," Marigold said. She had the same stature as both her mother and grandmother and her clumsy father's golden yellow coloring and brown hair. She had his beak as well. The shape of her wings with the extra strut had belonged to both her mother and grand mother. The nubby rows of flesh behind each eyes were her mother's as well as Hudson's. The sharp spikes along the end of her tail had belonged to Hudson's mate. "At least I will be when I fight the victor. Who won?"

"I did," Michael's once proud tone had softened. He ran his claws through his dark blond hair, careful to avoid the goat like horns on his head. The short beard on his chin was also blond. During his small battle with Beowulf he had not once used his tail, despite the thick beaver paddle like end would have been an excellent weapon. " but maybe Hudson is correct about you not battling."

Marigold's brow ridges narrowed over her eyes "You think that because I am expecting that I am no longer a suitable warrior?"

"It's not that," Beowulf rolled over and sat up. "It's just that the life inside you is still frail. we cannot risk any harm to the egg you are carrying."

"I want to be able to keep up my skills," Marigold thumped the blunt end of her. "Before my waist thickens with the egg I carry."

"Ye can still train without engaging in combat," Hudson told her. There was so much of her mothers battle lust within her. The one that some of the humans in the tenth century had called Hippolyta, but never to her face.

Marigold looked like she was about to respond when the cry of a male carried through the air to their ears.

"Marigold!" all of them had turned to the sky to see a large grayish brown shape get ready to land before them.. "Marigold, I have a gift for you." He was tall and well built with rock hard muscle. The top of his bald head was crowned with ivory white horns. He wore a breastplate across his chest.

"Hercules," Marigold smiled at the newcomer. Her attitude and tone of voice had gone through a complete turn around. "My love."

"My rock hard flower," Hercules cradled the bottom of her beak. "I found something near the cliffs."

"What is it?"

"This." Hercules held out this small rock so that everyone could see it. It was semi spherical in shape. The irregular side was where the opening into the hallow stone was located. They all took turns staring to the rock and seeing the tiny purple crystals that sparkled under the moonlight.

"It's beautiful," Marigold gasped.

"Aye," Hudson nodded in agreement. "Tis be a lovely geode."

"Geode?" Beowulf was the first to try to pronounce the name of the rock. "What is that?"

"Type of rock that is hallow on the inside and filled wi crystals," the elderly gargoyle explained. "I can't remember when I first heard of it, whether it was something Lexington had learned or if it was from a nature show on television."

"It's nice to know it has a specific word for it," Hercules smiled sheepishly. "I was going to call it a treasure rock."

"It is a treasure," Marigold brushed her knuckles across his brow ridge. "It's a treasure because it came from you."

"Excuse me. I need to speak with the one from Manhattan."

Hudson and the other two males turned around to see a portly azure male. He had a pair of horns that pointed down, similar to Desdemona's. A large book was in his arms.

"He has a name, Lionel," Beowulf pointed out. " He is called Hudson."

"I'm sorry, Hudson." Lionel nodded towards him. "I need to speak with you."

"Has Goliath or Puck called us back?" Hudson asked. That was the only possible reason he could think of to have one of Beowulf's rookery brothers seek him out.

"It's not that," Lionel shook his head. "I want to speak with you in the study." He stared at the book he was carrying. "I need to record a few facts involving our siblings who have left and a few other facts."

"Is that the reason?" Hudson scratched his chin. He remembered Isoude had said he should speak with either Lionel or Solomon to learn about who was mated to whom. "I wouldn't mind bein the one t' answer yer questions. If the others don't mind if I leave them."

"We will be fine," Michael assured him.

Hudson nodded. "Just make sure Marigold does not try t' battle in the future."

"We will," Beowulf said.

"If everything is settled," Lionel smiled at his two brothers. Hercules and Marigold did not seem to notice everyone else. "Follow me."

* * *

There was so much to see on Avalon, so much to watch and observe. Jam had a feeling that if Puck did not find her soon she would have filled up the entire film and video tape she had brought along with her. Jam couldn't remember the last time she was treated to such visual candy.

She enjoyed walking around the island. The soft grass was almost likea thick carpet underneath her feet. She took pictures of the orchard and garden and the miniature waterfall that was near the castle. She had taken some pictures of the white female gargoyle with greenish-yellow hair and a beak who was mending some cloths of two of her rookery brothers. She wanted to venture out even further, but was afraid she would be lost by the time Puck had everything ready for them. There was still the mortals' castle that she can explore.

As soon as she stepped through a pair of grand double doors, Jam was greeted by singing. The voice was so hauntingly beautiful she had to wonder if one of the third race was in the room. She took great care when she closed the doors to not make a sound, less she would have startled the singer and caused her to stop.

The voice belonged to a female gargoyle sitting on the studio style second floor of the room. The young female was a stunning beauty in an eggplant purple color. Her firegold hair was woven into a braid and held together by a jeweled hair piece. The dark semi circle of flesh jutting through the top of her head brought to Jam's mind a type of a duck billed dinosaur.

Movement near the center of the room brought Jam's attention to a large block of clay and a deep blue youth perched behind it. He was leaner than the other males Jam had seen. His iron gray, spiky hair was kept short, mostly due to the fact he did not want to spend hours washing out clay that might get caught in it. A pair of thick, spiral horns crowned the top of his head. The blue male used a combination of his talons and a wooden knife to carve of chunks of the clay. The single spike in the middle of the round bulge end of his tail could be both a powerful weapon and also help with carving the clay.

'I must be in the artist alley,' Jam thought as she took a better look over the room. She was right in thinking the room was built like a studio. The second floor was mostly just wide walkways trimmed in a strong wooden railing. Paintings decorated the walls and statues of stone and clay were placed around. There were a few small wooden figures as well.

Behind the male gargoyle was an easel and when Jam got a good look she could see a pair of pale greenish yellow legs and the edge of a wing. Didn't Angela mention that one of her sisters was an artist? Glancing up on the right scaffolding, Jam could see a pair of violate legs dangling over the edge.

"Oh my," the soft words that reminded Jam of the princess when they first arrived, had brought her attention back to the singer. She had stopped her enchanting song wand was staring with a suspicious eye at her. "Who are you?"

"Jam," the human answered. She noticed that the other youths had set down their tools when the singer spoke up. The violate legs were brought back up to the scaffolding. The painter had stepped out from behind the easel. "from Manhattan, by the way of Akron."

"Manhattan?" the painter asked. Her two horns pointed straight up. Her dark hair went down to her waist and was temporarily tied back by a thin scrap of cloth. "Do you know of Goliath and our rookery siblings?"

"I live with them," Jam smiled. She wondered if she had found the room by chance or maybe she was lead to it by some connection. They were brothers and sisters in art. "Angela is a great painter also. She is always going on about how she wishes she was as good as you, Jasmine."

"It could be a trick," the sculptist said. What did Angela and Cecilia say his name was? Cleaver? No, that couldn't be it. "Remember what happened when that gargoyle that looked like Goliath had tricked us."

"Thailog is no more," Jam tried to assure him. "He got wounded, went somewhere to heal and in that process he became possesed and changed to a dragon like creature. Then he attacked Manhattan. Goliath stabbed him with a magic sword. Thailog was assaulted by several missiles, burned up in a ball of fire and under that ashes was a little hatchling. We call him Tai, and he regrets everything he did as Thailog."

"That is an absurd stale," the sculptist snorted. "Sounds like something Isoude would create."

"I already met her," Jam told him. "She was in the kitchen. She and Rosalynd made a snack for us. I came with Goliath, Puck, Desdemona and Hudson. We dined with the Princess, Saul, Ophelia and Beowulf."

"I believe she is telling us the truth," the singer said. She had leaped over the side and used her wings to land gracefully without upsetting any of the statues.

"Because she may have fooled the others?"

"She knows my name," Jasmine brought up.

"You have to be Elena," Jam said to the singer. "Cecilia had often mentioned how she would accompany your beautiful voice with her calliope."

"Cecilia," Elena smiled at the mention of both her name and her sister's. "We often gave performances together."

"And they mentioned one who makes sculptures," the human pointed at the blue male. "They did not mention you were paranoid, Clover."

"The name is Clovis." the blue male scowled.

"Clover? I am going to have to remember that." the owner of the violate legs had taken his time and used the stairs. His legs were strong enough to support his muscle bound body. If gargoyles were fighting monsters like Pokemon, the violate male would surely have been electric based. He had wings similar to Desdemona, except the bottoms of his had a jagged, lighting shape strut on the bottom of each wing. Two smaller and similar jagged extensions on his tail. His brown hair had natraul white streaks that looked like bolts of lightening. He did not have any jagged horns though. His head was covered by a curved and smooth frill. He wore a metal helmet like plate across it. "Wait till I tell your mate."

"You will say nothing to her," Clovis tried to make himself look taller and puffed up by spreading his wings and jutting out his chest.

"Barachiel wont say anything to Daphne," Jasmine said.

"I wouldn't know," Barachiel's tone was serious. His eyes did not shine with mischief nor did he have smile, a real poker face. "It would-be a fitting punishment for the treatment you have given Jam."

Elena grabbed him by the arm. "That isn't funny."

"It's an act, isn't it?" Clovis asked.

"Didn't they say that one of their rookery brothers was an actor?" Jam tried to remember some of the conversations she had heard from Mercutio and Cecilia.

"That would be this one," Elena rapt her knuckles lightly against Barachile's head plate.

"I guess I really am in the artist alley," Jam chuckled.

"The four of us do tend to gather together." Jasmine smiled.

"We had to stick together," Clovis brought up. "Some of our more warrior prone brothers and sisters tend to challenges us and force us into battles in the past."

"Bully you?" Jam inquired.

"You can say that," Barachiel agreed. "we fought back when our human parents were not around."

"No matter what the species," Jam began as she removed her digital camera from it's carrying case. "Two of the most stuck up girls threw my camera in the mud back in the fifth grade. It was my very first camera."

"I am sorry to have heard it happened to you," Elena said. "What is a camera?"

"An must have tool in the art of photography," the human new she was going to have to explain what photography was as well. "It's an art where you capture an image of film." She pulled out her wallet and removed a small picture of Macy. "Like this."

"Amazing," Jasmine was the first to speak after seeing the picture. "No matter how hard I try I would never be able to capture the exact details, especially this small."

"It's not a painting," how was she going to be able to explain this one. She sought out the deep storage of her memory, back to when she learned the basics of how photography worked. "it's more of an impression." She picked up a large flat chunk of clay that Clovis had chipped off. She used a pen cap from her purse to carve in a simple smiley face. "I need to borrow some paint and paper and a brush."

"I'll get it," Jasmine ran back to her easel and returned with a pale, brush and a scrap of paper. "Here you are."

"Thanks." Jam brushed some back paint over the carving. "An impression like this." She pressed the carving down onto the paper and removed it. A white smiley face was in the center of the dark blob. "but it's a bit more complicated." she held up her camera. "It uses film that contains very sensitive chemicals instead of paint and paper and light instead of a carving."

"I think I understand," Barachiel said in the tone that meant he wasn't sure.

"Well, I won't use the flash of the camera in here, but you wont mind if I take some pictures with of you with my digital camera."

"There will be images of us that we can hold in our hand?" Jasmine asked.

"Yup. When I hook it up to it's special printer at home, and Angela, Cecilia, and Mercutio can hold it."

"Images for them," Elena smiled at the idea. "We would be honored."

"I think I'll start with the picture of this wooden figure," she stared through the lense of her digital camera at a small wooden statue of what Jam had thought to be a mutate. The creature was half man and half rat. "Nice rat man, Clovis."

"You should tell that to Beowulf," Clovis explained while Jam had taken the picture.

"There are two sculpture artists in your clan?"

"Beowulf would not want to be called that," Jasmine fought back to keep from laughing. "He considers it more of a hobby. It just started when he was bored with sentry duty one night and he picked up a piece of wood. He made it look like a carrot within a few hours."

"So he's a wittler," Jam said. She stepped back away from the four and motioned them to stand together. She had to make sure she at least had one group shot.

* * *

"What is taking Puck so long?" Goliath mumbled from his place near the fire. After his friends had went of to explore he had returned to the room they had entered when they stepped through the mirror. He hated the feeling that he might be impatient, not respectful of the Princess' hospitality. He did enjoy hearing more stories about the clans life growing up on the magical island.

"What was that, Goliath?" Saul asked. He was seated the closest to Goliath and could hear him. The rust colored youth had finished drawing up general maps of the area and began to enter details, mostly hunting trails.

"Nothing," Goliath sighed. "I'm just wondering where the others have gone and I hope they are enjoying themselves."

"I am sure they are," the youth who was a darker shade of lavender than Goliath said. "I have seen Hudson follow Lionel to the study and your human friend enter the gallery." He had a bony dinosaur crest that was smaller than Ophelia's and larger than Jon Canmore's. A row of ridges ran down the center from the top to his nose. A longer slender horn was in the middle, above his eyes.

"I'm glad to know that they are near," Goliath could not remove his eyes from the small bundle in Lancelot's lap. The infant was the same color as his father and had the same wings that were split twice, looking like three small wings on each side. "I do not have to worry about searching for them when Puck returns with the news."

"Ye really have t' be leavin us so soon?" the middle aged human man asked. Tom sat next to Katherine, sans his armor, and dressed in clothing that had recently been mended. A steaming cup of tea rested on the table in front of him. Rosalynd and Isoude and prepared tea and cookies, although the two humans has called them biscuits.

"You have said it before," Goliath pointed out. "Time passes differently here. It has been days since we have departed from Manhattan and it will be a while before we return."

"Your loved ones have been aging," Lancelot understood. He barely removed his gaze from his son. The infant yawned and stretched out his hands, displaying five fingers. The child had four toes on each foot and lacked his father's crest. Instead the infant's head was covered with dark hair. The ears were longer and more pointed than an average gargoyle's ear. "I know how you feel. Hallie often goes into the world. It's why Samuel was born not too long ago."

"Hallie has helped my clan in the past," Goliath said as he brought his own cup of tea to his mouth. "How has she been faring."

"After Samuel was born she takes him to visit friends she has made in the real world." Lancelot angled the tip of his own tail to Samuel's mouth. The hybrid took it into his mouth and gummed it. "Which is why he is growing so fast. He doesn't even turn to stone. It won't be long til he starts to develop teeth."

"I remember when ye were all teething," Katherine smiled. "Ye ruined the drinking skins we had used fer your milk and whatever ye tried t' chew."

"She had brought the child to Manhattan and stayed for about a week."

"She hasn't been doing t' much visiting these days," Tom brought up. "Not since the great leaving ceremony fer her friend, Melusine."

"Melusine should be honored," Goliath agreed. "I can understand why they are close. Melusine had temporarily carried Samuel when we were battling the Nuklavee."

"Mayhap it would be better if you visit the world along with your mate and child," Saul suggested. "The next time she leaves Avalon you can go with her."

"Leave for a few visits," Lancelot chewed his bottom lip. "It would be nice to visit the outside world, even for a little while."

"Perhaps you can come with us." Goliath suggested. "If what Puck says is true then we will return here and return to Manhattan through the mirror."

"I don't know what to say." Lancelot blinked . He looked over to his rookery brother and his human parents. "Should I go on this trip?"

"You could used the adventure for your enjoyment," Saul had said. "Besides it's only temporary."

"It is yer own destiny lad," Tom assured him. "I have more than my own fair share of adventure upon the skiff."

"Ye promise ye will return?" Katherine asked.

"I will if I can." Lancelot replied.

"Unless ye find yer destiny else where," Katherine had said softly.

"I will at least visit."

A small cloud had appeared in the middle of the room as soon as soon as the conversation ended. The cloud rearranged itself and it began to spin around into a miniature tornado that never touched the floor, colors of bright red, gold and purple appeared.

"Guess what time it is?" Puck exclaimed once he had finished spinning. "It's go time."

"Ach ye mischievous fae," Tom rose to his feet. "Ye and yer kind are going t' our hearts t' stop one of these days."

"Sorry to scare everyone," Puck's eyes we on Samuel. Goliath knew that the hybrid child was the only one he did not want to scare. "I just come to announce to you all the good news."

"Everything is ready?" Goliath rose from his seat.

"The craft is beautiful if I do say so myself," Puck answered. "The kids guarding the imperial palace are already helping Desi load up with extra supplies."

"Will we have room for two extra passengers?"

"Which two?" the trickster pointed at the two humans in the room. "Could it be them?"

"Actually it's Lancelot and his son," Goliath corrected.

"Well as I have always said, the more the merrier." Puck smiled at the child and clasped his hands together.

* * *

Lionel held out a hand when they had reached the cherry wood door to the study. "Solomon might be deep in his studies. We wouldn't want to barge upon him."

"Nae, we couldn't," Hudson agreed. He had no idea how deep the youth within the room was in his studies, but if he was anything like Lexington who can become lost in the chatrooms on the Internet, he knew it would not be wise to enter un announced.

"Solomon?" Lionel knocked on the door. "I have brought one of Goliath's clan. He is a respected elder."

It was silent within for a few minutes before a deep and pleasant voice called out. "Come on in."

To Hudson, it remind him of several movies, where the group of heroes were about to enter the lair of a wise man or a wizard. He was expecting a musty scent, complied with leather and shelves lined with books. He was also expecting scrolls tied up in fine leather chords and sealed with wax. The few tables surrounded by wooden chairs did not put Hudson by off, nor did the ink wells and actual steel pen tips.

The cuckoo clock and the large bean bag chair where deep orange gargoyle was seated, was not was Hudson had imangined he would see . Hudson had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't imagining what he saw. He wasn't seeing things. The large vinyl seat that cradled the tall gargoyle was the same as the bean bag chairs that were found within the children's bedrooms of Wyvern.

"Is there something wrong?" Lionel had noticed Hudson's puzzled look. The azure gargoyle had set down the book he was carrying and opened up one of the ink bottles.

"Just the sight of that clock and that chair," Hudson pointed at the bean bag chair. "How did ye get such things?"

"A few gifts from the third race." Solomon answered. He had finished reading the scroll and slowly rolled it back up. He reminded Hudson, very much of one of his own rookery brothers. Solomon had to have been the grandson of that gargoyle. They both had the same sturdy jawline and hawk like nose. Both were colored the same dark orange color as fire and had their heads topped with a natraul crown of spikes instead of hair. Solomon's triangle shaped wings were different as were the spiky ridges on the top of his eyes.

"I can believe they would give such gifts."

"We are grateful," Solomon spoke as he tired up the scroll and placed it back in the shelves. "The so called chair I sat is indeed strange to the eye, but it's very comfortable."

"Hudson is here to gives us some information," Lionel told him as he tumbled through the pages of the book. "About our rookery siblings. We already know Boudicca is mated to Bronx and Angela is mated to a fine warrior by the name of Way brood?" Lionel raised is brow ridges. His mouth was set in a frown, knowing he said the wrong. "Brood Way?"

"Broadway," Hudson corrected

"Broadway," Lionel dipped the metal tip into the inkwell and wrote it down. "And Cecilia and Mercutio are mates?"

"That is correct."

"I still can't believe she went with Mercutio," Solomon shook his head.. "I had always thought she would have chosen Gawain out of the two."

"It was a bit complicated," Hudson tried to explain. He remembered back to the night Thailog and his rogue clan had attacked theirs, how Gawain blamed himself and how Gawain left them to seek redemption, and found it. "Gawain is with a good and noble clan and he found his true love. The lass is named Vahril."

"Vahril," Lionel wrote it down as soon as Hudson had spelled it. "Is she a gargoyle?"

"Nae, she is being from another planet." He wondered how he was going to explain that one. "I don't know if ye ever heard of aliens or extra terrestrials before."

"Many of Oberons children have explained for us," Solomon said.

"Do you know if they have any children?" Lionel asked.

"I wouldn't know if they would be able to conceive."

"We have heard our rookery sisters have laid their eggs," Solomon said. He had taken a seat in front of the two.

"Angela and Cecilia each laid one," Hudson answered. "Boudicca laid two."

"I wonder if any of our mates and rookery sisters will have such luck? Lionel pondered out loud.

"It's rare fer our kind." Hudson answerd.

There was a knock at the door followed by a brief silence and a few rapid knocks.

"That would be Isoude," Solomon smiled.

"How can ye tell?" Hudson asked.

"I know here secret knock," Solomon rose to his feet and raced to the door.

"Is Hudson still inside?" Isoude asked as soon as the door opened. "The Princess sent me to find him."

"Aye lass," Hudson rose to his feet. "Is it time?"

"Yes, sir," The female nodded. "They said there was a special craft and everything. Rosalynd is helping them fill it up with food and medicine."

"I guess I should be leaving," the elderly gargoyle frowned. "I enjoyed spending time with ye."

"We'll go with you," Solomon told him "We'll catch up with you. We just need to get a few things that you might find helpful."

* * *

The craft looked like a giant walnut shell to Jam. Better make that half a giant walnut shell. It was wide on the edges and had a deep bottom but it's top was something different. The smooth deck covered it and there was a large dome in the simple with a mast in the center. There were dark windows surrounding the supposed front end of the dome and two doorways on each side, near the back of the dome was a small set of stairs to reach the mast and be able to raise and lower the sails.

"Interesting design," Jam finally made a comment about it and raised her Polaroid camera to her face.

"It is interesting," Jasmine agreed. Jam's new friends had followed her to the docks. Barachiel had insisted on carrying Jam's bags to into the craft. "I hope they will allow me to paint it when they return."

"They might," Jam nodded. She turned around to take more pictures of the clan as they gathered to see them off and the few curious faeries.

Goliath had already entered through the door into the dome and emerged. Whatever it looked like on the inside it had certainly impressed him. He had insisted on helping out with loading the craft with the additional supplies.

He and some of the Avalon gargoyles carried drinking horns and skins filled with fruit juices. There were dried fruits that would last for a while. The Avalon residents had even created a type of treat from pressing the fruits into a jam like substance and then drying it before cutting it into bars. They reminded Jam of the Fruit Roll up bars she had enjoyed in her youth.

There was more jerky, but instead of the small leather scrap like pieces that Jam was used too these were long strips of meat. Dried vegetables for soups and stews, and rolled oats for gruel and oatmeal were carried aboard in treated bags. The biscuits brought aboard looked like large crackers and it would probable need some of the peanut butter that Hudson had brought along or some of the honey that was carried aboard in a jar.

Other supplies came in the form of cloth bandages and vials of medicine. Blankets to help keep Jam, Puck's human form and Lancelot's baby warm. There was even a few dresses for Jam and Tunics and trowsers for Owen when they need clean clothes.

Owen looked non plussed as usual when he stepped aboard. Oberon had instructed him to stay within his human form through out the trip. He was only allowed to change into his alter ego when there was a serious threat.

"So who is watching over Alex?" Jam had asked the blond man. "With you crusing around with us he won't have his teacher."

"Hallie had offered herself as a substitute," Owen explained.

"Hallie?" Jam watched as the dark-haired fae wish her mate and son a good voyage. "There is going to be some excitement for the clan."

"Indeed."

"Do we have everything?" Desdemona had approached the two of them. All three had waited near the bow of the craft, allowing enough room for Lancelot and Samuel to climb into the dome.

"I believe so," Owen answered. "We are just waiting for Goliath and Hudson." he pointed at the tan gargoyle. Hudson was talking with two members of the Avalon clan, one who was tall and orange and the other who was portly and light blue.

"Thank ye lads," Hudson said as he accepted the stack of books from the youths. "I'll record the whole journey fer ye and answer the questions I didnae get around too."

"One of the book's is the journal?" Desdemona asked as soon as Hudson had climbed aboard.

"Aye," the elderly gargoyle answered. "The others are books that Solomon said would help us."

"Thank you all," Goliath gently held the Princess's hands in his own. "My clan enjoyed spending time with your own."

"We have enjoyed yer visit," Katherine told him.

"I hope ye find what ye are looking fer," Tom had told him and grabbed onto Goliath's arm in the traditional warrior manor.

"Good shot," Jam said and took their picture. She kept the flash on when Goliath had turned to Oberon and Titania.

"Thank you for creating this ship," Goliath told the rulers of Avalon. "And for being able to help me."

"You deserve it," Titania told him. "You should not be plagued by dreams that are meant to be beautiful."

"My queen is correct," Oberon told him. "You did deserve this craft, especially after your role in defeating the Unsealing and demons."

"Hopefully we will not be gone for long," Goliath nodded towards them before he climbed aboard the boat.

"How are we going to steer this thing?" Jam asked.

"There is a steering wheel inside," Goliath said. "Below this deck is a galley and beds."

"Beds?" Jam felt a yawn threatening to pry her mouth open.

"You look tired. Go and try to get some sleep. You and Owen will be able to steer during the day."

"Sounds like a good idea." She slipped into the opening in the dome. She did not look at the steering wheel and instead found the stairs below the deck.

* * *

Goliath had thought she looked too tired to see all the rooms below the deck. There were cabins with soft beds, bathrooms that were complete with claw footed bathtubs and a galley. It was within the galley where they had stored the non perishable foods. The hallways were lit with small hanging lamps.

"She will be able to look at it after she gotten enough sleep," Goliath said as he made his way to the stearing wheel. He paused when his hands gripped the wooden wheel. It was time to begin the journey.

_The End_


End file.
